With the development of thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) industry, narrow-frame vision effect becomes a mainstream trend of a high-quality display device. In order to further decrease the frame width of a display device, at present, the most popular method in the industry is to manufacture the gate driver circuit on the TFT array substrate, which is also called as gate driver on array (GOA). In this way, an independent gate driver IC is not needed, and the frame can be produced very narrow.